Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 036
と をドッキング！シンクロ ！パワー・ツール・ドラゴン | romaji = Yūki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shōkan! Pawā Tsūru Doragon | japanese translated = Docking Courage and Strength! Synchro Summon! Power Tool Dragon | japanese air date = December 3, 2008 | english air date = August 11, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Power Tool Dragon | animation director = Nagare Namikaze }} "Supersensory Shakedown", known as "Docking Courage with Strength! Synchro Summon! Power Tool Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on December 3, 2008 and in the United States on December 6, 2008; Yusei is taken by Crow to Martha's refuge to treat his injuries from his Duel with Kalin. Meanwhile, Leo insists that the Signers should all collaborate to fight against the Dark Signers and suggests they contact Arcadia Movement in seek of Akiza's co-operation. Summary Infirmary At night time, Yusei's friends wait outside the infirmary. His Duel Runner, mangled from his encounter with Kalin, is tied together outside. Rally, still wrapped in a blanket after discarding his clothes earlier, clutches Yusei's worn out helmet, hoping he's okay. Yusei struggles with the pain as Dr. Schmitt removes another slice of the shard from Yusei's wound. The door to the waiting room opens, as Schmitt and Martha emerge. They say that Yusei will be fine once his wounds seal up. Nervin, Tank and Blitz, also clad in blankets after their last shenanigan, signal their relief while Crow shouts out and begins celebrating. Rally interrupts his performance, letting out a sneeze, quickly followed by the other three blanket-clad boys dropping to the floor shivering. All of them are after catching a cold from running without clothes when they brought in Yusei's Duel Runner. Tops Tanner and Yanagi are shown to Leo and Luna's house at Tops. Tanner checks for confirmation that their parents are away. Luna assures them that their parents are always away and Leo informs them that they have plenty of spare rooms. As Luna sits down, Leo calls Tanner aside and whispers how Luna is frail, so she can't go out much. He could never leave her alone, so both of them end up inside, which gets boring, he tells Tanner. Yanagi calls Tanner out to the balcony-style rooftop, from which he can see the whole city. Tanner sees this as an opportunity to pick up a signal from Satellite. As Tanner rummages for a notebook computer, Leo ponders on Luna's prediction; If it's right, it would mean that Yusei has already started battling with the Dark Signers. The prediction is too unsound for Tanner to make such a call and he decides that they must wait for a call from Satellite. They wonder if Yusei has won. Tanner is unsure, but states that Yusei is not one to give in easily. Leo agrees, gets excited, and starts wondering if he may be able to help somehow. The group begin talking about Luna's dream, where the Crimson Dragon and its five associates battled the Earthbound Immortals. Yanagi believes the dream may have been an ancient battle. Leo rips out his Deck and flips over the card, "Power Tool Dragon". He asks Luna if it was involved the battle. This sparks a reaction from Luna, as the dragon seems to resemble one from the dream. She tries to dismiss the information as not being overly important. Leo is unconvinced and believes himself to be holding one of the Signer Dragons and that he might be the fifth Signer. Leo starts dancing and singing in anticipation of a Mark of the Dragon appearing on him. Tanner and Yanagi slip over to Luna to ask if its true. She points out that Leo's dragon is robotic and that this was an ancient battle. As they glance over at Leo celebrating, Luna says that she said it to cheer him up. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo appoints himself in charge of protecting Luna. Yanagi and Tanner pause before giving him a forced cheer of encouragement. Later, the gang continue to discuss the Signers. Since all the dragons fought on the same side, Leo deduces that all the Signers must be on the same side. It makes sense to Yanagi and he begins listing the names of the Signers. Leo promptly reminds Yanagi to list his name. Tanner is unsure if Akiza Izinski is on their side, as it would mean the Arcadia Movement would also be on their side. The twins are unfamiliar with this organization. From the rumors Tanner has heard, they're a nefarious organization that gathers psychic duelists to carry out suspicious experiments. Psychic duelist is another term new to the twins. Yanagi takes the liberty of explaining how duelists with such psychic powers rarely come into the world, from what he has heard. Luna asks why Akiza is there. Tanner is unsure, but assumes she may have her own reasons for being there. Leo suggests that they try asking "Big-Sis Aki" to co-operate with them. He quickly tosses any concerns Tanner laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Leo sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Tanner consider his theory. He accuses himself and Tanner of being too distrusting, like adults. Tanner sees no harm in simply discussing information with them. He takes out Blister's notebook computer to see if he has a means of communicating with the movement on it. Akiza's weakening While practicing dueling, Akiza has "Black Rose Dragon" tear down an opposing "The Fiend Megacyber" hologram and subsequently strike the test dummy opponent, which is smacked onto the floor. Akiza is left panting for a few seconds, before stopping to smile in pride of her destruction. Sayer watches nearby, but is slightly unsure. A colleague approaches him and notes a continuous decline in the lady's powers. In Akiza's case, her powers are directly linked to the violent nature of her mind. Sayer is aware, but maintaining her vengeful energy has proven to be a bigger issue than they had predicted. Sayer's colleague says there has been a change in Akiza's mind. Sayer claims to know the reason as he flashes back to Yusei talking to her during the Fortune Cup Duel. Sayer meets up with Akiza to ask if everything is alright. Akiza claims not to be feeling so well. Sayer encourages her to tell him if there's something on her mind; There's no need to hide it, as they're are all friends. She says there is nothing on her mind. Sayer talks about how psychic duelists have been discriminated against, and that it was for this reason he set up the Arcadia Movement. He goes on to say that he can help if there is something bothering her and that only he can stop the rage nested in her. Akiza says she understands and walks past him. Sayer then calls after her, saying that Yusei can't save her. Akiza is shocked. Sayer continues, saying that he is the one who saved her, he was the one who gave her a home when she had nowhere else to turn, and that she shouldn't forget that she owes him. After Akiza has departed, Sayer's phone begins to ring. He is informed that a man named Tanner wants to speak with him. Sayer immediately recognizes Tanner as the former pro-duelist. Akiza exits to a balcony, where she reflects on her Duel with Yusei and wonders why she is reminded of him. Martha's talk Yusei wakes, unaware of where he is, after suffering nightmares of his Duel with Kalin in which Kalin's monster, "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu", nearly killed him. Martha comes in and tells him that Crow brought him here. One more flashback and Yusei remembers that he had been fighting Kalin. Martha briefs him on a few current events; The doctor pronounces Yusei's escaping with minor injuries a miracle, Rally and the others managed to haul his Duel Runner over, catching colds in the process, and that Crow disappeared in a hurry. Martha damns the Runner, as she calls Yusei and his friends "ungrateful children"; once Yusei started talking like an adult, he forgot all about them, his foster parents, and obsessed over building the Duel Runner and, in the end, went off to a dangerous place. Martha says she's lost her words and asks why he went there. Yusei replies that people had been disappearing from Satellite and he was investigating. Martha feels that this is too much for Yusei to handle by himself. She reminds him how he grew up with Crow and Jack, who were like brothers to him and suggests that he ask them for help. She also reminds him of a philosophy he used to preach back when he lived here about "believing in your friends". There comes a time in every man's life, where he feels he must do something reckless. Believing Yusei to have entered such a phase, she again reminds him that his friends are sure to help. She slips Yusei two apple slices, and he thanks her for her help. Martha doesn't let him off easily, threatening to "beat his butt down" if he leaves before his wounds heal up. Dinner at the Arcadia Movement Inside the Arcadia Movement building, five well dressed figures sit at a table. Sayer is located at the head of the table, with Yanagi and Tanner on the side to his left. The twins sit across from them on Sayer's left. Yanagi checks with Tanner to see if he knows what order to use his cutlery in. Tanner reminds him that that's not their main priority; Sayer is. After hearing the story of the Signers and Dark Signers from Leo, Sayer agrees to co-operate, much to Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's surprise. Sayer asks to be excused while he sends for Akiza. After Sayer leaves, Leo begins to celebrate over how well it went. Yanagi is surprised that it went so well. Tanner is unsure and believes that they shouldn't let their guards down. Leo writes them off as being skeptical grown-ups and wonders when they'll be getting their food. As Luna tries to calm him down, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsy and fall asleep. Sayer and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room. They stare at Luna, who sleeps sitting up, while the others have all collapsed onto the table. Sayer, referring to himself as Leo's uncle, says that he plans on making her a member. Leo's test Tanner and Yanagi are dumped in a cell. Luna wakes up in a room with Akiza, who tells her to keep quiet and watch. Luna rises and makes her way to Akiza's side. Both of them stare through a full length window, where they see a Duel arena. Sayer stands at one end. At the other end, chained by his ankles and wearing a strange helmet device, stands Leo. Akiza says that it is a test. Sayer explains the set-up to Leo; Luna has a mysterious power, which lets her speak to spirits. Being her twin brother, Leo may possess some sort of power, as well. He is about to test that. Leo deduces that Sayer had lied about helping them fight the Dark Signers and is disgusted by Sayer's actions. He spots Luna watching and yells at her to run. Sayer tells him that she can't hear him. Leo asks him what the Arcadia Movement is, to which Sayer replies that he feels if psychic duelists are trained enough, they will become fine soldiers. Using dueling, the Arcadia Movement amplifies their powers and, soon enough, his psychic duelists will put the world in motion. He sees this as their revenge against the world for the discrimination they have received. Leo wonders if Akiza is a part of this, but Sayer assures him that she is not yet aware. Sayer begins the test. He Normal Summons "Krebons" and Sets a card. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Radion", whose ATK rises to 1800, due to its effect. He has it attack "Krebons", with its "Earphone Shoot" attack, but Sayer uses the effect of "Krebons", paying 800 Life Points to conjure a forcefield, negating the attack. Leo is shocked to see him drop his Life Points to keep his monster out. He furiously ends his turn. Sayer Summons "Psychic Snail", frightening Leo with its high ATK. It attacks "Radion" with its "Snail Thunder" attack. Leo is injured by the attack. Sayer explains that Psychic dueling and the dueling Leo is used to are dimensions apart. Sayer then attacks Leo directly with "Krebons", knocking Leo onto the floor and dropping his Life Points to 2700. Luna worries for Leo and turns to Akiza, asking why they're being so cruel. Akiza restates that it is a test; If Leo faces a dilemma, there's a chance his psychic powers could awaken. Leo begins crying in pain. Sayer frowns and tells Leo to get up. Now that Leo knows the Movement's secret, Sayer informs him, he has no guarantee over his life. He recommends that if Leo values his life, he should attack him like death itself was at his heels. One last yell at Leo to awaken his powers prompts a flashback, as Leo remembers himself promising to protect Luna. Vowing to protect Luna, Leo rises, ready to fight on. Sayer is glad to see this, noting that psychic duelists awaken their powers this way, by recognizing what they must protect. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Remoten", followed by the Spell Card, "Junk Box", allowing himself to Special Summon "Morphtronic Radion". He tunes both monsters and chants "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace. Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon", as he Summons "Power Tool Dragon". Sayer describes the Dragon as a somewhat promising card. "Power Tool Dragon's" effect allows Leo to add 1 random Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He gets "Double Tool C&D", which he equips to "Power Tool Dragon", raising its ATK to 3300. Using the attack "Crafty Break", "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Krebons". Sayer prepares to use its effect, to negate the attack, but Leo swings his arm around, stating that it won't work, due to "Double Tool C&D's" effect. "Krebons" is destroyed and Sayer's Life Points drop to 1100. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo is certain he won't lose and that he'll rescue Luna. Luna whispers that he can do it, as she watches. Sayer plays "Psi-Station". He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses the effect of "Psi-Station", giving up 500 Life Points to boost its Level by 1 and increase its ATK by 300. He then tunes it with "Psychic Snail", chanting "Surge, my black mist of vengeance. Synchro Summon! Mental Sphere Demon" to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend". The demon rises behind Sayer from a black mist. Both twins are anxious, but Leo calms himself, remembering that he can use "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to negate its own destruction by sending an Equip Spell to the Graveyard. Sayer says he must applaud Leo for giving him such a hard time, but he doesn't seem to be the phenomenon that he's been looking for. Sayer activates his face-down "Battle Teleportation", allowing "Thought Ruler Archfiend" to attack Leo directly, winning the Duel. Sayer regards this twin as just a "worthless drag". Luna beats against the window, trying to call to Leo. Featured Duel: Sayer vs. Leo Turn 1: Sayer Sayer draws "Krebons" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. He then sets a card ("Battle Teleportation"). Turn 2: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Radion" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/900) in Attack Position. Due to the Attack Position effect of "Morphtornic Radion", it gains 800 ATK ("Morphtronic Radion": 1000 → 1800/900). "Morphtronic Radion" attacks "Krebons", but Sayer activates the effect of "Krebons" to negate the attack by paying 800 Life Points (Sayer 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Sayer Sayer draws "Psychic Snail" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Psychic Snail" attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Radion" (Leo 4000 → 3900). "Krebons" attacks directly (Leo 3900 → 2700). Turn 4: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Remoten" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Junk Box" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Radion" (1000 → 1800/900) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Leo then tunes "Morphtronic Radion" with "Morphtronic Remoten" in order to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (2300/2500) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the first effect of "Power Tool Dragon" to add a random Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Double Tool C&D" and equips it to "Power Tool Dragon". Since it is currently Leo's turn, "Double Tool C&D" increases the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" by 1000 ("Power Tool Dragon": 2300 → 3300/2500). "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Krebons". Sayer tries to activate the effect of "Krebons", but "Double Tool C&D" negates the effect of "Krebons" during the Battle Phase. "Power Tool Dragon" then destroys "Krebons" (Sayer 3200 → 1100). On Leo's End Phase, the first effect of "Double Tool C&D" expires ("Power Tool Dragon": 3300 → 2300/2500). Turn 5: Sayer Once Sayer starts his turn, the second effect of "Double Tool C&D" becomes active, making "Power Tool Dragon" the only monster Sayer can attack. Sayer draws "Psi-Station" and subsequently activates it. Now whenever Sayer Normal Summons a Psychic-type monster, he can use this card to pay 500 Life Points and increase the Summoned monster's ATK by 300 and its Level by one. Sayer then Normal Summons "Psychic Commander" (1400/800) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Psi-Station" (Sayer 1100 → 600) ("Psychic Commander": 1400 → 1700/800; Level 3 → 4). Sayer then tunes "Psychic Snail" with "Psychic Commander" in order to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend" (2700/2300) in Attack Position. Leo explains that due to the second effect of "Power Tool Dragon", he can destroy an Equip Card equipped to "Power Tool Dragon" if it would be destroyed in battle. Sayer then activates his face-down "Battle Teleportation" to target "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Thought Ruler Archfiend" attacks directly (Leo 2700 → 0). Differences in adaptations Dub * In the dub, Akiza's cleavage is erased throughout. * In the dub, the scene where Dr. Schmidt removes a small piece of the debris from Yusei is removed. Instead, Yusei is suffering from "serious bruising". * In the dub, when Bolt Tanner and Yanagi visit Leo and Luna's place, Leo and Luna's parents aren't mentioned. Instead, Tanner says that he doesn't mind baby sitting. * In the dub, Leo does not tell Tanner about his sister's physical frailty. Instead, he boasts that boys duel better than girls. * In the dub, Luna narrates over her flashback about her dream, while in the original, Tanner (Jim Himuro) did the narration. * In the dub, Leo automatically thought that his "Power Tool Dragon" was in the Luna's dream. In the original, Leo (Lua) asked if "Power Tool Dragon" was in Luna's dream. * In the dub, Leo believes that the Arcadia Movement has something to do with video games. In the original, he asked what the Arcadia Movement was. * In the dub, Sayer wanted to see if Leo had Psychic powers. In the original, Sayer (Divine) wanted to see if Leo had the same powers as Luna. * In the dub, the image of Yusei surrounded by Roses is replaced with a image of him during his duel with Akiza. Original * In the original, Martha didn't say that she would make some soup for Blitz (Nerve), Nervin (Blitz), Tank (Taka), and Rally. * In the original, Tenzen Yanagi didn't ask if anyone minded if he did some Aqua aerobics. * In the original, Leo hadn't been practicing his "Victory Dance". * In the original, Leo didn't say that he might have to "rub his arm to make the Mark of the Dragon appear, like a Genie". * In the original, Leo didn't feel that the powers of the Crimson Dragon were flowing through him "like a Sports Drink". * In the original, Leo didn't ask to hear Tenzen Yanagi and Bolt Tanner's "battle cry". * In the original, Leo didn't say that the Signers must be like Super Heroes. * In the original, Tenzen Yanagi didn't want to stay at the Tops and "look after the Hot Tub". * In the original, Bolt Tanner's computer didn't tell him he had no new messages. * In the original, Sayer didn't think that Akiza had a crush on Yusei. * In the original, Sayer didn't know about Leo and Luna. * In the original, Martha didn't tell Yusei that dueling was dangerous. * In the original, Yusei didn't mention the Dark Signers to Martha. * In the original, Yusei didn't describe him beating the Dark Signers as "his job". * In the original, Bolt Tanner didn't ask if anyone else could "smell something funny". * In the original, Luna didn't ask where Leo's desk (sic) was. * In the original, Leo didn't ask if Sayer was going to remove his brain. Mistakes * In the English version, the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" decreased from 3000 to 2300. It should have went from 3300 to 2300. Trivia Although Sayer said he was thinking of making Luna a member eventually and bringing up her ability to speak to Duel Spirits, Luna does not have Psychic Duelist abilities. Furthermore it is never explained in the series what he intended to do with her. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.